


Very First Time

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Bucky's a virgin. Steve's not. But Steve doesn't kiss and tell.Until he does.





	Very First Time

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Oh, thanks. No, really. I appreciate it.” Bucky slumps back on the bed and glares at Steve. “Why is it so difficult to believe?”

“Well.” Steve waves his hand up and down the length of Bucky’s body. “Look at you. And you go on dates all the time. And even _I’ve_ had sex.”

“Ugh. Quit putting yourself down, for fuck sake.” Bucky turns on his side and glares at Steve. “Lots of girls want to go out with you.”

Steve snorts. “Bucky, three people in my entire life have wanted to go out with me. One of them was when we were in the third grade and she asked me by telling me she’d asked out all the other boys in the class and they’d all said no.”

“I don’t think you get to count third grade.”

“The second was in eighth grade, and that was only because Natasha didn’t know anyone else.”

“Bullshit. Natasha doesn’t go out with anyone she doesn’t want to go out with.”

“And we’re much better as friends.” Steve shrugs.

Bucky nods then frowns, sitting up. “Okay, there’s no way it happened in the third grade, and if you and Nat had done it, I’d _know_. And you said you’ve had sex, so it must be number three.”

“Yeah, well.”

“And I’m pissed as hell, because you apparently not only had a third girlfriend, but you didn’t tell me about her _and_ you slept with her. Steven Grant Rogers, I cannot believe you. And me. Your very best friend.”

“It was when you were in Indiana for the summer. It wasn’t anything big.”

“Steve. You had sex with her.” Steve is bright red, his eyes downcast, deliberately not meeting Bucky’s gaze. Bucky’s voice softens. “Steve?”

“It’s not important, okay? Just...Anyway.”

“Hey. I thought we tell each other everything.”

Steve laughs, the sound almost bitter. “Is that why it’s our senior year, and I’m just finding out you’re a virgin?”

“Well, I mean… I’ve done stuff. But I’ve never fucked a girl.” Bucky scoots back and presses against the headboard, pulling his knees up to his chest. He watches Steve as he slowly spins a full circle on his desk chair. “I mean. I know all the other stuff’s sex too, but not the, you know, talking about it in the locker room kind of sex.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be talking about sex in the locker room anyway, because that’s gross and not fair to her.”

“I didn’t say _I_ talked about it in the locker room. I wouldn’t, even if I had something to talk about.” Bucky frowns as Steve spins again. He grabs the back of the chair and stops his movement. Steve’s facing away from him, and Bucky figures it’s his best shot to get that strange look off Steve’s face. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Steve inhales deeply and then slowly lets out a breath. Bucky wishes he could see his face, but Steve’s not turning, even though Bucky’s let go of the chair. “You know Mr. Duncan?”

“Yeah. Three blocks over, right? His wife died after she had their youngest.”

“Yeah, well, I worked for him over the summer. Watching the kids while he worked. Helping out, you know?”

“Yeah. Sure. You told me about that, I think, in one of your emails.” Bucky shakes his head. “C’mon, Steve. This is me you’re talking to.”

“He.” Steve stops and takes another breath. “He’s real nice.”

“Okay.” Bucky can see the blush taking over the back of Steve’s neck, disappearing into the fine pale hairs on his nape. Bucky’s lost until suddenly he isn’t. “Dude. You had sex with Mr. Duncan?”

Steve huddles in on himself, making himself impossibly smaller. Bucky stares at him for a long time, not even realizing how quiet he’s been. “You should just go.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I…”

“Dude, just how old is he? You just turned seventeen. Was this before your birthday? Fuck, did he force himself on you? Shit, Steve, did you tell anyone?”

“I wanted it, okay?” Steve snaps. 

“You did?”

“Yeah. And, you know, if that bothers you or grosses you out of whatever, you know where the door is.”

“Whoa. Whoa.” Bucky recaches out and turns the chair, making Steve face him. “Slow down a minute. What the fuck?”

“Nothing. Forget it. Just forget I said anything.”

“No.” Bucky shakes his head and doesn’t let Steve turn away.. “I just didn’t know you were into guys. That’s all.”

“I wasn’t… It wasn’t like that. It was just…” Steve sighs. “One night he had to work late, and the kids were in bed when he got home. He asked me if I wanted a beer or something. And you know he’s been alone since his wife died, and it’s not like he can have much of a life, right? Not until the kids are older. So I hung out and we watched a movie and he just… I don’t know. I started hanging out after he got home. We watched movies. Talked. And then one day he asked if he could kiss me.”

“And you said yes?”

“No.” Steve’s laugh is soft. He shakes his head and something passes over his face that seems like a good memory, something that makes Bucky’s chest feel tight. “But then two days later we were watching something and I asked him if I could kiss him.”

“Oh.” 

“And then, I don’t know, we kept kissing. Spent hours on his couch just making out. And then, well, I’m a teenage guy, right? So it got kind of messy. So we threw my clothes in the washing machine and he cleaned me up, and, well, I’m a teenage guy, right? So he’s on his knees in front of me, cleaning me up and then he’s...I don’t know. Sucking me.”

“Oh.” The word comes out breathless. “Was it…?”

“I’m not some connoisseur of blowjobs, Barnes.”

“Just wondering if he did it good. I mean, you know what a good one feels like, I imagine.” Bucky chews his lower lip and Steve ducks his head then looks up, not quite meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah. It was good.”

Bucky nods and shifts slightly on the bed. “Did you fuck that night?”

“No. Hand jobs and blow jobs for a while. He taught me, like, how to do things. And then he started, well, touching me. There.”

“There.” Bucky swallows. It’s not a question. Steve’s gaze is on his now, and his eyes seem glassy, his pupils bigger than normal. 

“Yeah. Rubbed it. And lubed me up.”

“Uh-huh.”

Steve bites his lower lip then swipes his tongue out to wet it. “And it took a real long time. Kept trying to make me relax. Telling me it was going to be good. He’d go slow. But I felt so full, you know? He barely had one finger inside me, and I felt so ffucking full.”

Swallowing hard, Bucky reaches down and adjusts himself. Steve’s eyes duck down, following his hand, and when he looks back up at Bucky, there’s barely any blue left to see. “His dick was bigger, huh?”

“Y-yeah.” Steve licks his lower lip again and shifts on the seat, spreading his legs slightly. Bucky’s eyes rake down Steve’s chest to his crotch then he looks up, gaze stopping mid-chest. “Lots bigger.”

“What’d… what’d he do then?” Bucky’s having a hard time breathing, everything tight in his chest. Feelings he’s suppressed, put out of his mind, denied are stuck in his throat and the way Steve is looking at him makes him think that Steve might be feeling the same way. Because Steve looks at Bucky like instead of talking they should be having a hands-on demonstration.

“Finally got it inside me. All the way, you know? Moved it around. Rubbing me inside. And I was trying to grind down on it. Get more, even though there wasn’t any more, but then he got me slicked up again and then his second finger went in, and…” Steve has to stop and draw in a sharp breath. 

“And?” Bucky swallows hard, not thinking as he presses down on his dick with one hand and usees the other to pop the button of hs jeans. “Then?”

“O-oh.” Steve’s gaze drops down to Bucky’s waist, and he stares as Bucky slides his zipper down, pushing the denim out of the way so he can slip his cock free of his boxers. 

Bucky looks up as he wraps his hand around his shaft. “And?”

“And then…” Steve’s voice is pitched too high, so he clears his throat. “Then he got two in me. Spread ‘em. Stretched me out. And while he was rubbing. He… He hit this spot. Felt like I was on fire. Felt so good. Fuck. Thought I was gonna come right then.”

Bucky squeezes his hand around his cock and then starts stroking himself. “Yeah?”

“But...Fuck, he wasn’t done, Buck. Got a third finger in me. Thrusting ‘em in and out. Thought I was gonna split open. Thought I couldn’t take anymore. But then he pulled ‘em out, and thought i was gonna die from losing it.”

“G-god.” Bucky licks his lips, rubbing just the ridge of the head of his cock in the circle of his hand. 

“Felt so empty, but...oh.” Steve lets out a low moan and undoes his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down to mid-thigh so he can get his dick out. He wraps his hand around it, stroking himself, staring at Bucky. “Then he put the head of his dick against me and pushed. Just so fucking slow and it hurt, but it didn’t. Stretched and, fuck, I didn’t think I could take it.” 

Bucky reaches out and barely brushes his fingertips over the head of Steve’s cock. Steve sucks in a breath and shudders. “You did though. You took his cock? Took it all?”

“Ye-yeah. Fuck. Buried my face in the pillow as he got all the way inside me, And then he started moving, thrusting and, oh god. Oh, god, Buck.” Steve’s head falls back as Bucky starts stroking him, his hand replacing the heat of Steve’s own. “Then he hit that spot. Again. And again. And again, and oh god. Oh…”

“Yeah? Kept fucking his dick in you?”

“Came so ha-hard. Thought I was losing it. Didn’t even have to touch me. I just came.” His breath hitches as Bucky tightens his fist. Bucky’s got his other hand wrapped around his own cock, and his balls feel tight and hard. “And...oh, fuck. He was just fucking me. Holding my hips and pounding into me and he kept telling me how good it felt, how hot, how tight and then he just...fuck.” 

Bucky can tell Steve’s on the edge. His wet, red lips parted, whe words panted and shaky. Bucky squeezes his cock again. “T-tell me. Fuck. Please, Steve. Tell me. Fuck.”

“Had bruises. From his fingers on my hips. Held me still. Held me so tight as he came.” 

Bucky throat clicks as he gasps soundlessly, his orgasm spilling over his hand. Steve groans and comes as well. Bucky sits there shuddering for endless moments then slumps back onto the bed, both hands sticky with come. “Shit,” he breathes.

“Wh-what...we…” Steve looks spent and shaken, his hands clinging to the chair seat hard enough that his knuckles are white. 

“How many times?” Bucky asks roughly. “How many times did he fuck you?”

“Month… Month-and-a-half. Something like that.”

“Y-you ever fuck him?”

“Said he didn’t like it.” Steve scrubs his palm across his mouth. “So no.”

“So you’re kinda a virgin. In one way.”

Steve moves off the chair onto the bed, He stretches out next to Bucky, heedless of the mess on his shirt and stomach, and props himself up on his elbow. “Yeah. “Guess.”

“C-could change that. If you want to.”

Steve looks down at Bucky, eyes still dark with desire, but clear as they focus on him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He reaches out and brushes Bucky’s lower lip. “I didn’t know.”

“Not sure I did either. But a hell of a lot of stuff makes sense now.”

“MIght have to practice a few times before I get it right.”

“It’s okay.” Bucky yawns, wrapping his arm around Steve and pulling him closer. “More than willing to help a buddy out.”


End file.
